


Secret

by yjh__only



Series: Road to jeongcheol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: I was jeongcheol deprived and then cheol's vlive happened....





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this....

He was doing a vlive. It's kind of his hobby now, doing a radio live here and there. Connecting with people he loved when he felt alone.

Well he wasn't that alone, he had him. The love of his life beside him. But the fact that he can't tell about his counter part was too sad and lonely. The fact that he can't show the world that he love a man so much that he might just give his own life to him was just sad and really lonely.

  
He was doing his vlive again. When door bell rang. He opened the door to find wonwoo.

 

"why are you here?"

  
"I'm here for the radio. I thought you might be lonely."

wonwoo said but as soon as he came in, he saw him. Wonwoo raised an eye brow and Jeonghan just gave him a shrug before diving into the sheets again.

  
'wow you eat two plates worth food. "

wonwoo smirked, a small smile spread on jeonghan's face while seungcheol roll his eyes.

  
" no I just ate the meat from that. "

he said before sticking his tongue out.

  
And then they chat around. Going from the topic of exercising to the seventeen choreo they loved.

  
"So who is your roommate. "

  
" Its Jun... He is really noisy.... But I didn't know he can pull such great notes."

  
"yeah he sure can"

jeonghan nod in positive.

  
"so. Who is your roommate? " seungcheol have him a look but proceeds.

  
"I'm alone."

  
"yeah sure."

  
Then wonwoo left. Seungcheol was again in the bed with his lover. If you were listening to the vlive you might have heard the rustle of the sheets. But one person can not make this much sound.  
Seungcheol laid down beside jeonghan his arm draped over him. Jeonghan snuggled close to him and the sight made seungcheol squealed, but he hold himself up because God damn he was still on live radio. So he talked more, even played some songs.

You might think that why can't he just include jeonghan in his live like he did with wonwoo?bit he can't. They used to be all close and open but then rumors started to spread and even if they were true with the reputation of seventeen in their hand the couple chose to stay away from each other. Not to breakup but to have no contact in public. It was really painful but they had to do it. For themselves and for seventeen. 

"your songs recommendation makes you feel like a father."

jeonghan laughed silently as seungcheol silked and replied.

  
"Hey I'm only 24 year old and these songs are actually great."

  
He could see jeonghan mouthing 'yeah whatever' so he just pushed the other male away, thus another rustling of sheets..  
It was getting really late and jeonghan was already yawning. So he bid his fans good bye and shut off the phone. The reason he does them was that some day, some day he would be able to have courage to tell them, to leave a hint about his relation ship. With every second that passes he would ask himself for more time a bit more and he will surely tell. But that never came.

  
Seungcheol sighed as he put back his phone and came back to jeonghan again. His arms circled around him, jeonghan took the opportunity to snuggle more close to him.  
Maybe one day they would be able to tell them... He hope the day would come faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just missing them so much.... So I did wrote this... Ik so sad.... I really really need more jeongcheol in my life...
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
